In hydraulic mounts such as those used in motor vehicle engine mounting systems, the mount normally comprises a pair of mounting members, an elastomeric body, an elastomeric diaphragm and a damping orifice. The elastomeric body connects the mounting members and the diaphragm which is connected to only one of the mounting members cooperates with the elastomeric body to define a closed cavity. A partition then normally divides the cavity into a chamber that is enclosed by one side of the partition and the elastomeric body and another chamber that is enclosed by the other side of the partition and the diaphragm. A liquid fills the chambers and a damping orifice connects the chambers to provide a damping effect by throttling liquid flow therebetween. Normally, the damping orifice is through such a partition and because of the length required, the partition has been made in two parts and with a channel in one of their interfaces so as to define a spiral passage that forms the damping orifice. For example, see U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,588,173 and 4,611,795 assigned to the assignee of this invention which disclose the details of such prior hydraulic engine mount designs.